Sweet Adventure
by Otaku Punch
Summary: Roku Satu was having a great life until his parents just dissapeared. So he set of to look for them. Then he was mugged, stuffed in a barrel bought by the Strawhats, and now was forced to join their crew. Well, at least he's still got his dignity...right?
1. Prologue

**Right, this is my new fanfiction Sweet Adventure. Well, it's not really new but it is revised. I just tweaked a few stuff and all. Don't own One Piece.**

* * *

><p>The scent of perfume drifted across, capturing the interests of travelers passing by. That perfume was what made Nanohana famous, as well as all the shops and stalls. One particular stall, a candy on, was owned by a 13 year old boy. He had caramel colored hair as well as mint green eyes. He looked around. There barely been any business as usual, meaning no food for a while. Golden rays already started to fade and a cool breeze had wandered in. Night was coming soon and the suffocating hot temperature would be replaced with another cold and bitter night. That was something the boy hated about the desert. In fact, he hated everything about it! The only reason he had come out to to this hell was to find his parents!<p>

Satu sighed. His parents were owners of a local candy shop back in his hometown in East Blue. They were always taking off, searching for new ingredients to use in their products. The shop still sold candy imported from all over the sea; but most were homemade and originals of the Miracle Hokum, run proudly by the Roku family. If only they hadn't left like they did. Sure, they always traveling around, leaving the boy at home; but they'd come eventually, showcasing their latest discoveries and treats. But that one day, they left without warning and never came back. At first Satu had thought it was just another one of his parent's crazy hunt, so he waited, expecting them to return in a few weeks. But those weeks were longer than he thought. Soon, three years had passed. Worried about his parents, Satu hopped on the first boat he saw and set sail on his quest to find his parents. Another three years passed.

Eventually food, water, and money ran out. He would've had enough if he wasn't robbed. It was just a few months ago when he first set foot in the port town, he realized his bag was gone. He later found his bag, ripped, dirtied, and, of course, empty. The only thing left in that bag was his jar of sugar. Well, at least he had sugar. With it, he could at least make some candy and sell them for money.

Satu could make any kind of candy he wanted easily. He was one of those people who had came into possession of one of the rare Devil Fruits. It had happened seven years ago, before his parents disappeared. They had came back with new fruits from some faraway island in the North Blue. A certain pink colored fruit had gotten mixed up in their haul. When Satu was sorting through them, he came across the strange fruit. He decided his parents wouldn't notice if just one fruit was gone and so, Satu obtained the powers of the Amai Amai no Mi. Now he could make any type of candy he wanted. The shape, color, flavor, and size of it was all decided by Satu. All he had to do was clap his hands together, use his imagination, and the candy would instantly be created by the palm of his hands. Of course, he would have to fill up on sugar before being able to use his power at all. Of course, upon finding out about his powers, Satu was devastated. He had just unknowingly traded his ability to swim for some seemly useless power. Some 'devil' fruit that was. But, his parents being as optimistic as ever, were thrilled! Not only was their son was a devil fruit user, but it was a candy themed power as well!

Satu was never optimist and just allowed his parents to fuss over him.

He missed those days. His parents had disappeared for six years. In order to find them, he left Balloon village and set out to sea. Hopping on various boats, Satu had become skillful at disguising himself. A pirate, a marine, a waiter, and a merchant's apprentice. It had been difficult traveling this way and somehow, he ended up in the Grand Line. And so, this was how Roka Satu ended up selling candy in this desert town.

Stars slowly appeared one by one as Satu hurriedly closed shop. He couldn't afford to stay anywhere so the small stand was his home for now. Even if he was robbed, bandits would only find his pockets full of sand, not beli. Business would be better tomorrow, or at least that's what he hoped. His jar of sugar was almost gone and he had just a measly 1000 beli. If there was no business tomorrow, he would die starving. Pulling his blanket closer around him, he fell asleep in the shelter of his stand.


	2. Crocodile

There had been recent news about an increase in theft. Nanohana was the latest victim. Of course, I was unlucky enough to have been caught up in the incident. That was three days ago, and guess where I am now.

I've just become the personal servant boy of Sir Crocodile himself. Crocodile who is one of the feared Shichibukai; who is also Mr. 0, the creator and leader of Baroque Works; has just appointed me, Roku Satu, his personal servant boy.

But that's not all. I've also got to run around doing errands and chores for the rest of Baroque work. Mr 2 needs his coat dry cleaned and ironed, Miss Merry Christmas needs painkillers for that hip of hers, Mr 4 needs more dog treats, Miss Goldenweek wants only GoldenBun crackers and needs someone to sit down and have picnics with her.

Okay, so the picnics aren't bad but she doesn't have to paint me green. But the point is, I don't want to work for anyone! Crocodile's only keeping me here because I stumbled into a conversation he was having with one of the Billions. I didn't hear anything! Honestly! I didn't even know he was the leader of Baroque Works until he accused me as a spy and knocked me unconscious.

Though...maybe this isn't so bad. I'm fed, kept hydrated, and given a nice little room at the end of the hallway. And the work isn't actually too bad. I mean, sometimes it gets a bit ridiculous (especially when it involves Mr 2 because I don't want to dance with you), but I do get some time to myself. I feel like I'm not being taken seriously as a threat. Some of the other Baroque members are surprised Crocodile's bothering with me at all. To tell the truth, it's only because of Miss All-Sunday that Crocodile's keeping me alive. He was going to kill me after discovering that, no, I was indeed not a spy, however, Miss All-Sunday stepped in and suggested keeping me around as some sort of servant would be fun. Fun. Fun she said. I do owe her though. She's nice once you get to know her.

Too bad I don't know her. I'm sure that she's actually very thoughtful, but right now, it just feels like she's making fun of me. In fact, I think everyone here is underestimating me.

I am a devil fruit user. Devil fruit.

Sure my powers aren't as, intimidating or insanely strong as some of the others, but I have powers nonetheless. Crocodile knows this. When I had stumbled into his schemes, I had tried to run. I could have escaped (...maybe...) but I was already injured. Some of the pirates attacking Nanohana had managed to jump me, stealing the 9 000 beli I had saved up. It wasn't much, but it was supposed to buy me food supply for about a week.

Crocodile's subordinate had tried to make a grab for me but I had already clapped my hands together and produced my surprise attack. Jello Wall. The fellow could only watch as his arm sank slowly into the gelatin as I hobbled away. I guess I forgot there were _two_ of them cause Crocodile had a sand grip around my throat.

So Crocodile knows I'm a devil fruit user like him. His subordinates and partner knows it. Heck, everyone in Baroque Works knows it! But what do they do about it? Nothing. I know Crocodile has seastone handcuffs, seastone chains, and even a large cage made out of seastone. He could chain me up and render me powerless, but he chooses not to. Why? Because apparently he doesn't have to.

"Why would I waste the effort of using seastone on you? Your powers allow you only to create weapons made out of **candy** and your skills are pathetic. Baroque Works has devil fruit users who have developed their skills over years of training. You wouldn't stand a chance against them. And besides, you've been given plenty of time to try and escape. I don't bother with keeping you supervised, but yet, here you are. Now, fill my glass with more wine."

He was right. I'm left unattended most of the time but I haven't bothered to escape. As I mentioned before, it's nice here. There's food, water, and a warm bed for me here. I don't want to leave. Not yet. I've spent 2 months here in the desert alone. I am a thirteen year old boy. I'm starving and I want to rest. I know civil war's going to break out soon, I know Crocodile's behind it, and more frightening is the fact that I can stop him. Will I though? No. As soon as I'm rested up and ready, I'll be on the next boat that leaves this dying kingdom. Why?

Because I'm scared, that's why.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own One Piece. Just Satu. I like Satu.<strong>


End file.
